The present invention relates to printing devices and, more particularly, to multi-function or all-in-one devices that provide a variety of document processing functions for large workgroups.
Multi-function devices perform various document processing functions, including printing, scanning, faxing, and e-mailing documents and the like. These devices can be configured to support a large number of users in various working environments.
In multi-user work environments, users are sometimes required to print documents that contain confidential subject matter to a printing device that is available to other users. In some scenarios, when a user submits a confidential print job to a common print device, the document is not printed (or is not otherwise processed in the case of a multi-function device) until the user physically interacts with the device to release the confidential job, typically by entering an identification number that is unique to the user who submitted the job.